


in an hour or two, the sun will rise on you

by pepper_407



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Biromantic Characters, Coming Out, F/M, Missing Scene, Self-Discovery, Trans Male Character, if you see canon the way I do, kind of like a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: Julie doesn't really know what to do with her ghost band most of the time, but this one thing she has some experience with
Relationships: Julie Molina & Alex, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Alex
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226





	in an hour or two, the sun will rise on you

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime between episode three and nine, take you picking when. luke and alex can be exes if u want, i was kinda thinking about that headcanon when i wrote this but it's not a necessary thing. title is from send me an angel by the mountain goats (bc angels/ghosts, idk)

"What country is this flag from?"

She just stares at him until she realises Alex wouldn't be one to joke about this kind of thing and also they are from the _nineties_ so she replies "It's the bi pride flag"

"Like bi, sexual?" Alex asks, with a look in his eye that indicates he still isn't exactly sure

"Yeah, or biromantic, like me" and before he can question what that means she quickly continues "like, I'm romantically attracted to boys, girls, whoever, but not in a sexual way"

Both her and Alex blush when she says sexual but she can also sense his mind working something out and then she sees his face decide on something and then he says "I'll be back"

Julie has honestly no idea what is going on, but she rarely does with these ghosts. After about ten minutes she decides to paint her nails because that will at least be something to do, anyways she needs a top-up. After another few minutes, Luke pops into the room startling her and making her almost spill the bottle on her pillow. Julie begins to get pissed at him (and honestly also Alex) but then she realises he looks really confused, so she thinks maybe she just has to be pissed at Alex.

She gestures for him to sit down because he is just standing there not saying anything and it's weird because Luke is always saying _something_ but she has a feeling he's waiting for something. And there that something is, Alex pops back in and looks at the two of them sitting together on the bed and smiles "You're cool with Luke knowing the information you told me, right?"

"Yeah, I'm out, I'm all good"

"Alex, dude, what is going on?"

"You know that thing that came up a bit when we were alive and we weren't exactly sure what to call it"

"Like the thing thing?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Julie has a name for it and it also coincided with a name you were using, are you cool with her explaining some shit to you?"

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be back in twenty or so?"

"I guess that's all good"

"Okay, I'm gonna go stop Reggie from doing dumb shit for a little bit and I'll see you two later"

Julie respects that Alex was trying to talk around it but she got the picture and it excites but also saddens her, she feels the best way to do this is to not use any terms Luke might not really get so she asks, "Do you not want to make out with anyone?"

Luke looks at her with his big brown puppy dog eyes and whispers "No"

She just gives him a big smile and put her hand up for a high five and says "Me neither"

After about fifteen minutes of excited talking and explaining and, okay she'll admit it, flirting, Luke puts on a worried face again and asks "I know you're all, like, I mean, this is real right? and it's not because I'm, you know"

Julie watches him awkwardly gesture just at himself and it takes a second for her to realise what he's asking and at that moment she makes it her mission to buy him a thousand pride flags, "No, your trans wonderfulness is not the cause or reason why, it might affect it in the same way that liking the colour blue would affect it, because they are parts of you"

Alex pops back just as they are sitting there in silence that really called for a hug but obviously wasn't possible, he has such a nice smile and relaxed look on his face and just says "Okay, band practice time"

**Author's Note:**

> comments are cool and very much appreciated


End file.
